Razones para odiarte
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Ella lo odiaba. Era tan irresistible, y le atraía tanto... ¡odiaba hacerlo! Eran perfecto y seductor... ¡también odiaba eso! existían tantas razones para odiarle que no podía enumerarlas. Pero, sobretodo, la que más aborrecía... Odiaba amarle.


_One-shot, que espero que disfrutéis. ¡Aviso! me pican tanto los ojos, que me arden, no sé que puede ser, pero no es sueño, dormí demasido. Y llevo así desde la tarde. Asi que, compasión si ven mis estupideces flotar por ahí._

_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Razones para odiarte**

_Lo odiaba._

Rin Kagamine se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño con molestia. Miku se esmeraba en re-hacer el lazo de su cabeza que minutos antes ella había apretado con fuerza entre sus manos. La joven de cabellos aguamarina, observó con preocupación el rostro de su mejor amiga reflejado en el espejo del baño.

—Lo odio—refunfuñó. Miku se mordió el labio inferior con simpatía.

—Aún no comprendo tu odio hacia él—comentó peinando los cortos cabellos dorados de la adolescente con sus dedos.

—Simplemente lo odio—espetó sin dar explicaciones. Zafándose de su amiga, volteó y pisoteó con fuerza dirigiéndose a su clase. Miku la siguió aceleramente—. ¿Por qué, de todas las chicas del instituto, viene a molestarme a mí?

Miku contuvo la respuesta mordiéndose la lengua. Todo el instituto sabía la respuesta, pero ella era tan despistda y terca, que aunque se lo escribieran en la frente no se percataría.

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y la dejó sóla con su debate interno.

Cuando Rin ingresó en su salón, inmediatamente se cercioró de la presencia que trataba de evitar el mayor tiempo posible a unos metros de ella. Ignorándole, —aunque sabiendo que lo haría en vano— se sentó en su silla y sacó su libro de Literatura.

De pronto, y cómo no, sintió un cálido aliento empujar contre su oído y olió el perfume masculino tan característico de _él._ Gruñó en protesta.

—¿Qué te inquieta?—ronroneó.

—Tú—soltó sin vacilar y sin mostrar signos de que su acercamiento le provocaba alguna emoción más que molestia.

El rubio se separó de su oreja y caminó hasta pararse frente a su pupitre. Mirándola con fijeza, se inclinó lentamente hacia ella hasta resposar sus codos en la mesa. Esbozó una sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos de manera soñolienta mientras arqueaba una perfecta ceja.

—¿Y por qué te molesto, dulce?—inquirió con dulzura en su voz.

La chica alzó el mentón y clavó sus ojos en los de él— Porque te odio.—le espetó.

Él borró su sonrisa y cerró la distancia quedaba entre ellos, empujando su nariz contra la suya. Sus miradas se entrelazaron de tal modo que creyó imposible mirar a otro punto.

—Tú no me odias—discrepó con un tono burlón. El olor a menta de su aliento llegó hasta su olfato, y se maldijo por sentir una punzada de debilidad.

—¡Por supuesto que te odio!—Bramó. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para excluír un insulto.

El cerró sus ojos, sus perfectas pestañas onduladas sobre sus mejillas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Por qué me odias?

Se alejó bruscamente de él haciando chirriar la silla cuando fue arrastrada hacia atrás.

—Son demasiados motivos para recordar, Amane—arrastró su apellido y chasqueó la lengua.

—Enumérame algunos—pidió, abriendo nuevamente los ojos y buscando su mirada. Ella la desvió, sintiéndose incómoda sobre el comportamiento indiferente que había adquirido hacia sus comentarios hostiles.

Infló una mejilla y rápidamente se mordió la parte inferior de ésta, recordándose que ese gesto ''lindo'' para él.

—Ni hablar. No pienso perder el tiempo en ti, Amane—se levantó de la silla dispuesta a abandonar el salón, cuando Len atrapó una de sus muñecas y la forzó a quedarse.

—Tengo razón. No existen motivos—su sonrisa se convirtió en una torcida cuando masajeó con su pulgar el pulso en mi muñeca.

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Sólo con sentir sus dedos cálidos contra su muñeca desnuda hacían later su corazón de manera desbocada, y eso le provocó más afán por zafarse.

—¡Claro que los hay, imbécil!—forcejeó un par de veces hasta que la dejó libre y se inclinó hacia su pupitre. Arrancó un hoja de su cuaderno anillado y sacó un lápiz de su estuche. Alzó la mirada hacia él, indecisa. Ahora él estaba parado, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con un semblante serio e imponente.

Se sentó en la silla y, antes de empezar a escribir, le lanzó una mirada asegurándose de que no leería desde aquella posición.

_1)Odio que me llames dulce._

_2)Odio tus sonrisas._

_3)Odio que sólo trates de molestarme a mí y no a las demás chicas._

_4)Odio que te guste saber que fracaso en mis citas._

_5)Odio ver que ríes cuando tropiezo._

_6)Odio ver que intentas humillarme delante de todos haciendo estúpidas competiciones conmigo._

_7)Odio encontrarte en el peor momento._

_8)Odio admitir que es cuando te necesito._

_9)Odio que seas tan seguro de tí mismo._

_10)Odio fingir que te odio._

_11)Odio ver que eso no te afecta._

_12)Odio que tengas un club de fans en el instituto._

_13)Odio que a veces puedas ser tan insensible conmigo._

_14)Te odio._

_15)Te odio mil veces más._

_16)Te odio._

_17)Odio que intentes espantar a todo chico que se me acerque diciendo malos comentarios de mí._

_18)Odio quedarme sin razones para odiarte._

_19)Odio que tengas siempre un paraguas._

_20)Odio que mis amigas hablen de ti en el almuerzo._

_21)Odio..._

Se detuvo un instante, dudando si continuar. Se mordió el labio inferior. Sintió las fuerzas fallarle cuando notó que la visión comezó a nublársele. Entreabrió los labios e inhaló una bocanada de aire, volviendo a reunir todas las piezas necesarias para construir aquel muro inquebrantable alrededor de su corazón. La confianza no era su fuerte, y ella no era muy confiada y segura cuando tenía que mostrar sus setimietos a los demás, o abrirse a otras personas. Era tan _Vulnerable._

_21)Odio ser vulnerable cuando estoy contigo._

Frunció el ceño y parpadeó para enfocar su visión en las difuminadas letras que le ofrecían sus ojos húmedos.

_22)Odio tu perfume._

Apretó la mandíbula y agachó más el rostro para intentar pasar desapercibidas las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas ruborizadas. ¿Por qué llorar? sólo estaba bajando sus defensas, estaba jugándose su corazón _otra vez_, y en sus manos estaba su futuro.

_23)Odio tener que enfrentarme a ti con el corazón roto y tener que aguantarte._

Su pulgar e índice ejercían presión contra el lápiz, de tal manera que creía que lo partiría.

_24)Odio amarte._

_¡Que sepas que sepas que no alcanzo a decirte cuanto te odio!_

Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado y se levantó de golpe. Cogió la hoja de papel y la dobló hasta cuatro veces. Dió tres pasos hacia él y lo miró al rostro, con la barbilla levemente alzada y el ceño fruncido. El joven frunció el ceño cuando se percató de las lágrimas de la chica, pero ésta no le permitió hablar, espetó el papel contra su pecho en un ataque de furia y huyó a prisa del salón.

Sólo unos minutos más tarde, cuando animoró el paso, escuchó su nombre hacer eco entro los pasillos de la escuela. Sin embargo, no fue correspondido.

* * *

—Nee, nee Rin, ¿tienes hecha la terea de matemáticas?—Gumi llamó su atención con unos golpecitos en su hombro. La rubia escondía su cara entre sus rodillas, en una posición fetal contra el árbol del patio, sus brazos aferrándose a sus piernas en mortal silencio. Gumi abrió la boca para preguntar qué le ocurría, empero fue detenida por Miku. Ésta sacudió la cabeza y la peliverde cerró la boca.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Miku decidió romperlo.

—Gumi, ¿qué tal si te acompaño a la enfemería?—preguntó la muchacha de cabello aguamarina. Gumi arqueó una ceja sin comprender del todo su comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Miku le guiño un ojo—. Sí, ya sabes, el dolor de barriga que tenías antes. ¡No parabas de quejarte!

Gumi frunció el ceño y contrajo la cara con disgusto.

—No tengo do- ¡Aaay, aaay, aaaayy... !—Miku le pellizcó fuertemente el estómago bajo su uniforme, provocándole a su amiga unos tremendos alaridos de dolor.

Rin descubrió la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y examinó a Gumi con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿te acompaño?

Gumi se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Miku tomó a Gumi del codo suavemente y le sonrió a la rubia.

—No te preocupes Rin, seguramente serán dolores menstruales, ¿verdad, Gumi?—hizo que su mAno se deslizara hasta su espalda. Allí atrapó un buen pedazo de piel y la retorció sin compasión. Gumi volvió a quejarse fuertemente, ahora entre gemidos.

—¡Sí, nada grave!—exclamó jadeante. Le lanzó una mirada mordaz a Miku—. Probablemente mejore cortando algunas cabezas... ¡Aaayy!

Miku la volvió a pellizca captando el sentido de su comentario.

—¡Volvemos en un santiamén, no te muevas!—y con eso, arrastró su amiga hacia el interior de la escuela. Rin las siguió con la mirada hasta que las perdió de vista. A esas alturas, no se molestaba en preguntarse por qué ese par se comportaba tan raro. Suspiró, preparada para sumergirse en su calvario un vez más, sin embargo, una bol de papel aterrizó en cabeza.

Parpadeó confundida y cogió la bola. Miro de lado a lado buscando al autor de la acción, dispuesta a darle una lección, esté con ánimos o no. Pero no vió a nadie sospechoso que pudiera haber lanzado la bola. Curiosa, frunció el ceño y abrió el papel arrugado.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer su letra.

_1)Odio que me llames dulce. **Eres dulce.**_

_2)Odio tus sonrisas. **Sonrío porque estoy embobado contigo.**_

_3)Odio que sólo trates de molestarme a mí y no a las demás chicas. **Tú eres especial.**_

_4)Odio que te guste saber que fracaso en mis citas. **Odiaría que fuese al contario, te quiero sólo para mí.**_

_5)Odio ver que ríes cuando tropiezo. **Amo esa torpeza tuya que tanto te dedicas en esconder.**_

_6)Odio ver que intentas humillarme delante de todos haciendo estúpidas competiciones conmigo. **Adoro hacerte enfadar, eres adorable.**_

_7)Odio encontrarte en el peor momento. **Sé cuando me necesitas.**_

_8)Odio admitir que ocurre cuando te necesito. **Por eso estoy allí.**_

_9)Odio que seas tan seguro de tí mismo. **Tengo que saber como actuar delante de ti sin caerme a tus pies.**_

_10)Odio fingir que te odio. **Y yo odio fingir que no te amo.**_

_11)Odio ver que eso no te afecta. **Porque sé que no me odias.**_

_12)Odio que tengas un club de fans en el instituto. **Tú eres la única que me importa.**_

_13)Odio que a veces puedas ser tan insensible conmigo. **No me gusta verme incapaz de ayudarte.**_

_14)Te odio. **Te amo.**_

_15)Te odio mil veces más. **Te amo mil veces más.**_

_16)Te odio. **Te amo.**_

_17)Odio que intentes espantar a todo chico que se me acerque diciendo malos comentarios de mí. **Tú eres mía, no soporto saber que estás con otros.**_

_18)Odio quedarme sin razones para odiarte. **Te amo.**_

_19)Odio que tengas siempre un paraguas. **Me encanta compartirlo contigo.**_

_20)Odio que mis amigas hablen de ti en el almuerzo. **Lo hacen porque saben que te amo.**_

_21)Odio ser vulnerable cuando estoy contigo. **Adoro protegerte.**_

___22)Odio tu perfume. **Me lo pongo especialmente para ti.**_

_____23)Odio tener que enfrentarme a ti con el corazón roto y tener que aguantarte. **Yo pegaré los trozos de tu corazón con cola caliente si es necesario.**_

_______24)Odio amarte. **Te amo.**_

_¡Que sepas que sepas que no alcanzo a decirte cuanto te odio! ****__¡Que sepas que sepas que no alcanzo a decirte cuanto te amo!_

¿Esto era alguna broma? su pecho subía y baja aceleradamente mientras buscaba al infeliz que había osado...

Una pequeña flor rosada cayó sobre la hoja de papel. Una flor de cerezo. Pestañeó y tomó la flor cuidadosamente, antes de formularse cómo había llegado hast allí, otra cayó sobre su hombro. Y otra sobre el dorso de su mano. Sin poder evitarlo, alzó su cabeza y se encontró con el rubio sentado en un gruesa rama del árbol, su espalda apoyada con el tronco. En su mano tenía una pequeña rama partida de un árbol de cerezo. Aún después de haberle descubierto, él la observaba mientras tiraba las pequeñísimas flores sobre ella.

Algo en su pecho se oprimió y las comisuras de su labios se curvaron hacia abajo, temblorosos, mientras que de sus ojos aún más húmedos que antes, empezabana emanar delgadas lágrimas. Len sonrió con satisfacción y saltó de la rama con un ágil movimiento. Cuando éste se fue acercando, ella se levantó, sus piernas temblando como gelatina, a punto de fallarles. El cerró las distancias, ésta vez separados por unos pocos centímetros. Abrió la boca para articular algo, una maldita palabra, pero su garganta no produjo ningún sonido. Un sollozo rompió el silencio entre ambos y ella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos fuertemente.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, aparentemente aliviado, mientras descansaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de la rubia y correspondía el abrazo con el mismo afán.

—Dulce... —susurró con voz aterciopelada, sólo causando más lágrimas de la chica.

—S-simplemente no c-creí que tú... —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por más sollozos. Len acarició su cabeza tiernamente, y ese gesto deshizo a Rin.

—Shh... —hay que ver, cuán dura se solía hacer la muchacha, y ahora se desmoronaba entre sus brazos. Aunque tenía que admitir que la situación no le disgustaba.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos, Rin levató un poco su cabeza para poder aferrarse al refrescante océano en los ojos de Len. Él la imitó acercando su rostro al de ella, apenas un roce de labios, ella jadeó.

—Sé que no hemos tenido la mejor relación—habló con suavidad Len—. Pero te amo, Rin. Amo tu carácter, amo hacerte ruborizar, me encanta saber que yo soy la razón de esos rubores... —apretó sus labios contra los de ella en un corto beso—. Amo que finjas odiarme.—rió un poco.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció sobre los labios de la Kagamine, quién descansó su mejilla contra el corazón acelerado de Len.

—Te odio—susurró con una sonrisa. Él acompañó ese gesto con una risa.

* * *

Tadán. Vale, seré breve.

ME PICAN LOS OJOS SU MADRE. (?) Real, realmente me pican mucho, y es tarde. No sé si este One-shot llega al alma, quise hacer un drabble trágico que os hiciera llorar mares a todos, pero no tenía mucha inspiración para ese género... de cualquier forma, espero que esto lo compense. *Se rasca los ojos* Llevo todo el día así, ¡grrr! de cualquier modo, pido disculpas si hay fallos con la cacografía y la ortografía. Sencillamente, espero sus reviews,

¡Un saludo!


End file.
